


Tramp Stamp

by CrowleyMcKay



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyMcKay/pseuds/CrowleyMcKay
Summary: A cute Drabble of what I imagined after Ted discovered the tattoo on his back and stormed out in anger, leaving Barney, Lily and Marshall laughing over it.
Relationships: Lily Aldrin/Marshall Eriksen/Barney Stinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Tramp Stamp

“He got a tramp stamp,” Lily giggled, falling down onto the couch with Marshall and slapping Barney’s knee as the three of them burst into another round of hysterical laughter. Barney slid onto the couch with them and the trio practically laughed against each other until they were red in the face and crying. It was a great way to let off the pent up stress of the last few months, and they ended up falling asleep rather quickly, all piled up together. 

Hours later, Ted returned to the apartment with Robin to find the three of them sound asleep. Somehow they had all shifted until they were lying down on the long couch, with Barney cuddled in the middle of the recently married couple. They all had crazy bed hair, but looked extremely peaceful… almost like they were used to sleeping that way. It was a bizarre sight. 

Waiting until morning to question the strange sleeping arrangements, Ted and Robin went into Ted’s room to watch a movie and left them alone. 

Fortunately, it was Marshall who woke first, looking around to see if anyone had come in. Everything looked untouched and there was no sound or light in the apartment. With the blinds up, the windows revealed a clear, night sky. They had slept all day and Marshall still found he felt exhausted. 

“Hey,” he shook Barney and Lily, gently coaxing them awake. Anyone watching would question why he didn’t wake Lily first so Barney wouldn’t see their sleeping arrangements and freak out… but that person wouldn’t know… 

Lily woke first, looking a lot more rested, while Barney was slower and appeared sluggish. They knew he was recovering from a rather bad case of the flu, which they had taken care of him during, unbeknownst to Ted and Robin. They always found him endearing afterwards, when he was simply tired and compliant. 

“Come on, you,” Lily encouraged, stroking Barney’s soft, golden hair. Marshall tugged him up, guiding him to their bedroom as he kept his eyes closed, trusting them. They weren’t even sure if he was entirely awake. 

They led him into the bedroom and bundled him under the covers in the centre of the bed, climbing in on either side of him. They enclosed him in warmth and love, gradually drifting back to sleep themselves. 

“Sleep well, bubby.”


End file.
